A Killer's Love
by Specter Ark Morte
Summary: Vincent and Scott have been best friends for years. Scott knows most of Vincent's secrets besides him being a killer and such. But there's one that he DOESN'T know...Vincent's falling in love with him but Scott himself finds himself falling for Vincent. Will Scott approve his love or will Vincent be forever alone in his own dark world? Vincent x Human Scott/Yaoi/ Review if you Like
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Love

_A Killer's Love_

 _Chapter 1: The Beginning of Love_

 _-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza- -Daytime-_

 _-Vincent's POV-_

' _Screaming...children.. Just screaming, yelling…being…annoying! Ugh…another day in this damn hell whole… but that didn't matter as of now. I'm looking at a beautiful young man who was across the way from me as I'm leaning against the wall of the Dining Area. Even with my hat down, covering my eyes, I can clearly see him…interacting with the kids. Laughing. Giggling. I have a huge crush on him…but he doesn't know. I don't want him to know…or do I? I'm not even sure yet… I'm so confused. I can already hear my heart pounding so hard…. I mean SO HARD right now! It's never pounded so loudly either!' I shook my head, snapping out of my lines of thought as I growled abit. "…I'm thinking way too much in this… It's clear I have a crush on Scott but hell…he'll clearly reject me if I tell him…one day. I'm not prepared for rejection. Hmph. The only thing I need to worry about is myself." I sighed as I saw two kids coming my way as they looked up at me with a sweet smile on their faces. "Hey, Dad. What are you doing here all alone by yourself?" My youngest child; Leon asked me as I patted his head softly. "Yeah. Don't you want some pizza or hang out with the others? Some of them asked about you." My oldest son; James asked as I looked at him, smiling. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind." Leon tilted his head, abit worried. "Is it about your job here' I smiled and chuckling. "Don't worry. I'm fine. You two have fun okay? And James…look out for your brother." I told James as he nodded and smiled. They left me alone after they were done talking to me. I sighed, shaking my head. 'I love those boys but they must never know about my REAL problem." "What problem?" I jumped and turned my head, seeing Scott on my left as I had my purple eyes stared at his face. "S…Scott? What are you doing here?" Scott sighed and got closer to me, folding his arms. "Well, I saw your boys talking to you and you are here all alone so I figured you wanted the company." Scott leaned against the wall as he stood next to me. I heard my heart racing again. '…What is this feeling? Really…it's annoying, but… it always does this when I think about Scott or if he's even near me… I mean he is VERY BEAUTIFUL but come on…this is ridiculous. ….But…what if my heart is telling me something…' "Vincent?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name. "Yeah? I'm fine. Sorry." Scott looked at me like he is worried about me. "You don't look like yourself… Wanna talk about it?" I looked down for abit as I sighed. "To be honest, I do mostly but no… I don't." Scott sighed and patted my shoulder. "Look, I'm your best friend. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you. No matter what, okay? And I mean anything." 'I want you to suck my dick..' I snapped my head up with my eyes widen as I shake my head after thinking that thought. What the hell…really? I had to think of that in my head? "Thank you Scott. I appreciate it." Scott…. He knows mostly everything about me…even the killer thing… but…. If I had to guess…I think I'm falling for him…' I continued to hear my own thoughts as I look at Scott who didn't stop looking at me. He must be really worried. Those sweet loving beautiful eyes, his lips, face…. "….Hey Scott?" "Yeah?" I should at least tell him SOMETHING. "Uh…let's go somewhere in private…I want to ask for your opinion on something." Scott nodded as we both left to my office._

 _-Vincent's Office-_

 _As we entered my office, Scott sat in the chair infront of my desk as I sat in my chair, leaning back. "So, what did you have in mind?" Scott asked me as I turn on a fan to cool the room. It was abit warm in here. "Well, if someone you knew for so many years had a crush on you and you found out about it, how would react and say to the person?" I asked him as I stared at him. Scott rose his eyebrow up. "So you mean if a girl…" "It can be a girl or guy, Scott. I'm just looking for answers." I cut him off as he blushed abit. "Uh…well, if it was a girl, I be okay with it, but a guy… I…I don't know." Oh…so he doesn't know. Well, that's obvious due to the fact he's NEVER been with guys. "Okay. Well, for example, what if I told you I had feelings for you?" Scott blushed even more which made me raise my eyebrow. He looked away, feeling embarrassed. I sighed, looking down. "I am sorry, Scott. Like I said, I'm just looking for answers." "No…it's okay." He turned his head to face me. "I wouldn't mind…I mean, you're not a girl but you and me seem to be always close to each other and such. Even though, you're a killer, you're still nice and sweet on the outside." Now THAT made me blush hard… and only that, I can also feel my fucking dick getting bigger and harder. Damn it, Scott. Fuck. I need to masturbate…right now. I got up as Scott looked at me. "Vincent? Did I say something? "No, I just…I need to be alone. It's not you or anything, I just need to be alone, that's all." Scott stood up and nodded. "Well, alright. Just let me know if you need anything. I'll be here." As Scott left, opening and closing the door behind him, I quickly and quietly locked it from the inside as I sat back down and unzip my pants, letting my huge 14in cock fling out. "Geez…it's really hard." My eyes moved to a photo of Scott when we were in college. I took it and rubbing the head of my cock with my fingers. "Mmm…Scott was very cute back then…he still is… " I started slowly rubbing my shaft as I continue to stare at Scott in the picture. "Mmm…your eyes, hair, face, lips… damn…you make me feel so good." I moaned as I continue to pump myself abit more now. I put the picture down and leaned back, closing my eyes, pumping myself now harder as I started to moan out Scott's name softly so that way no one can hear me. This was feeling way too good. I can already feel myself going to explode very soon. Since I was using one hand to pleasure myself, my other hand was clawing my desk as scratch marks appeared on my desk from my nails. "Fuck!" I bit my bottom lip as my cock started to throb. I'm going to cum soon but I held it in as I went crazy with the pumping on my dick. "Shit…I'm…" I jumped in my chair as a huge shot of cum started flying on my hand and desk. Even some of it got on the picture of Scott. I sighed in bliss, relieving myself is what I needed…of course it was Scott's fault for making me hard. Then again, I am falling for him…I think. Maybe this is the beginning of love?_


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Off To A Dinner Date

_Chapter 2: A Day Off To A Dinner Date_

 _-Outside of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza- -Afternoon-_

 _-Scott's POV-_

 _It was getting dark. Meaning the sunset has settled in for the night to come. And it also meant that Mike to come to open his night shift and close for the night. I sighed as I rubbed my eye. I must be getting tired. I turn my head as I saw Vincent in a distance in his car. He was sitting in there, looking on his phone before leaving. I can't get the thought of Vincent having a crush on me. Well, even though he said that he just wanted my opinion on what I think of someone having a crush on me… I don't want to believe that Vincent has one on me… I mean, he is nice and sweet on the outside but inside he's a cold-blooded killer…but that's a secret I told myself to never say. Then I suddenly felt a vibrate in my pants as I dug my hand in one of my pockets, taking out my phone seeing I got a text from Vincent. My eyes widen as I looked at him and he looked back from his car. The message read: "Hey, so since we both have a day off tomorrow, you want to hang out? Maybe have dinner?" I texted back, saying; "What about your boys? You sure you want to leave them all alone?" I sent the message as I stared at him. 'Something about him is just…special. I can't put my finger on it.' I got a text back saying, "I paid a babysitter to watch them for the night. I figured that me and you can just hang out and relive some good memories." I blushed abit and smiled, seeing that Vincent just want to relive some good memories. To be honest, we did have some good moments back then when we were in high school and college. I text him back saying, "Fine. Let me lock up and I'll join you." I sent the message as I turn back and took out my kids and locked up. I jerked the doors, making sure they are lock tight. "There…that should do it." I walked to Vincent's dark purple car to his side as I lean down on his open window, smiling. "Now why do you want to relive good memories for?" I smiled as he chuckled. 'Hey, it wouldn't kill you to hang out and talk about the good stuff that happened to us before. Besides, we need to get away from this hellhole." I stared at him. "Still thinking about the last 2 kids you killed last week?" Vincent growled abit. "And having the police on my ass? Yeah. I need a break. Need some fresh air." Vincent killed 2 kids and with my help, we dispose them quickly before anyone could noticed. …But that was when Vincent went into his blood craze mode. He loves blood. Can't resist it. I remembered I watched him lick the blood off the knife he used to kill the kids. I don't like it…but the last thing I want Vincent to do is kill me so I had to help him get rid of the kids. I wasn't proud of it, but he was aiming for me…or at least I think he was going to aim for me. Since then for the past 4 weeks, he's been doing better. He's calm, relaxed… He still gets abit stressed out when it comes to the police but I want to do everything I can for him. Vincent snapped his fingers in my face as I shooked my head. "Hey, you okay? You completely blanked out on me." I blinked and rubbed my eyes. "Ah…I did? I'm sorry I'm just abit tired." Vincent noticed the tiredness of me and nodded. "Want me to drive you home?" I blushed as I nodded. I don't own a car so I normally take a bus to get to work. I walked to the front passenger side of the car and got in. "Thanks, Vincent." "No sweat." Vincent started driving off slow as he picked up the speed when he got on the streets._

 _-The Road to Scott's House-_

 _I turned on the heater, knowing Vincent doesn't care if I mess with his AC or Radio in his car. Vincent kept his eyes on the road as we started a conversation. Vincent started. "So, did you hear that in Downtown, there's a new restaurant called Shinijo Café?" I nodded then said, "Yeah. I saw the news about the Grand Opening happening tomorrow. Is that why you want to go?" Vincent nodded. "Yeah. I even heard that they got Private tables for Couples only…which I kinda wish we could book a table on." I looked at Vincent. "Well, we can pretend to be one." Vincent smirked and chuckled. 'Yeah, that could work. I'll give it a try. But what if we have to keep acting through the whole way?" I leaned back on the seat, enjoying the nice cool breeze form the AC. "Then we keep acting." Vincent and I laughed and smiled as we were enjoying ourselves. "You know…I could pick you up from your house to go to work. You and me both have the same work times." Vincent said as he stopped on a red light. I blushed at his offer. "No, it's okay.' "No let me take you. It's quicker." "Vincent…' "Scott, come on. I hate seeing you on that bus all the time. At least let me?" Vincent was very eager to give me rides which I really didn't mind but I didn't want to be a bother to him. But listening to him, he really wants to. I sighed, giving up. "Fine…I'll let you." Vincent smiled as the light went green and Vincent started driving again. We were close to my house as I was looking at the street addresses that we were passing._

 _-Scott's House- -Nighttime-  
_

_Vincent pulled up in my driveway as he put the car in park as he shut it off. "Home sweet home huh?" I blushed abit. "Oh quit it. It's my home sweet home FYI." Vincent chuckled as we both got out of the car. He walked me to my door as I stood infront of it. "So um… Dinner tomorrow, right?" I asked as I looked at him. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. We have the day off tomorrow so it's perfect. We need to take the load off.." "You sure you don't want to leave the kids alone?" "Yeah, they're fine. The babysitter will take care of them." I nodded as I looked up at the sky. Did nightfall come by so fast? I don't remember the skies being so dark with the moon out. Oh well. I guess time flies fast. I unlocked my door as I opened it. "Hey, Scott?" I turned to Vincent but then I suddenly see him super very close to my face. Our lips were nearing touching! I can feel his hot breath on my lips. My eyes were wide as I stare at him. "Ah…Vincent?" If he's going to kiss me, I'm going to either get mad or...something." Vincent just continued to stare as if he was trying to figure out what he was doing or something. I never seen him act so…well so much like a lover. But he doesn't love me…right? No no no. I must be dreaming and seeing things. Maybe he's going through a phrase. Vincent finally moved away and sighed. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." I slowly walked back inside my home, blushing super hard. "Ah, it's okay. I'll um…see you tomorrow okay? Goodnight." I slowly closed the door as I heard Vincent say goodnight to me. I walked to my window and watched Vincent go back to his car. "….He was going to kiss me…" I said blushing as I sighed. If Vincent does love me, which I'm kinda hoping he is…then…maybe I should ask him. I sighed and looked back at my window seeing Vincent long gone._

 _-Next Day Outside at Shinijo Café-_

 _-Normal POV-_

 _Scott arrived at the brand new Café before Vincent did. He was wearing a red short seelve t shirt with blue jeans, white socks and red sneakers. Scott couldn't help but think about the close distance that Vincent did as he was very near to kiss him. "Ugh…I think I'm finding myself falling in love with Vincent. That man is special to me but…deep down… I can feel he's more special than he is as a friend." Scott placed his hand over his chest feeling his heartbeat going fast. 'Damn it, Vincent…' A loud honk of a car was heard as Scott looked up seeing Vincent's car pulling up next to the sidewalk infront of Scott as the engine shut off. Vincent came out of his car, shutting the door and locking the car as he was all dressed up in a nice purple suit and purple dress shoes. "Hmm? You didn't want to wear a suit?" Vincent asked as Scott tilted his head. "I thought this would be a normal dinner hangout, not a dinner date." 'Heh… Dinner date.. I like the sound of that. Geez, Scott.. you're so cute.' Vincent thought as he smirked at Scott who was blushing. They both walked in to get seats._

 _-Inside-_

 _Scott sat on the couch as Vincent was up at the counter, getting a seat for them. Scott looked up at Vincent staring deeply at him. He could hear his heart beating so much. 'Vincent…damn it…I'm starting to love you every minute.' Scott blushed hard as Vincent nodded to the cashier and went to Scott sat next to him. 'Alright, we got to wait for our turn." "…Hmm." Vincent looked at Scott. "You okay?" Scott nodded but he wasn't looking at Vincent this time. Vincent turned his head to look at him as he took off Scott's glasses. "Hey! Give me those back! I can't see!" Scott snapped at Vincent. "Relax. I just want to see something." "See what exactly?!" Vincent stared as he smiled. 'Ah…I knew it…he does look hot with or without his glasses… Even though, he can't much see clearly…still…' "Vincent!" Vincent chuckled and slid Scott's glasses back on his face. "There. Now relax. I just needed to confirm something." Scott blushed madly but growled at him. "Don't take my glasses again, okay? They are expensive." The cashier came up to them and told them that they had a back room with a table ready for them. They then both got up and followed the cashier to the back._

 _-Private Tables Room-_

 _Vincent and Scott were seated near a window. They already ordered what they wanted. They were looking out the window as Vincent sighed as his eyes turned to Scott. "This is nice, right?" Scott nodded as he smiled. "Yeah. It is." "No screaming kids." "No_ _animatronics." "No messy pizza or cake." "No loud party music." They both smiled as they synced together saying, "Just perfect." The female waiter came by with two plates of_ _fettuccine alfredo and for a side dish; Scott got french fries and Vincent got 5 crusty, crunchy, crispy toast on a small plate. And everyone should know that Vincent loves his toast but probably loves Scott abit more than toast. They both became to eat as Vincent went for the toast first. Scott chuckled as he said, "Vincent…eat your food. Your "girlfriend" can wait to be eaten." Vincent stopped as half a piece of toast was in his mouth and he was blushing. He took the piece out of his mouth. "Scott, toast is not my "girlfriend." " "You act like it is. I have seen you drool over it before." "At work, maybe." "Hmm…try Work and Home." Vincent sighed as he shook his head feeling the defeat of his obsession on toast. They continued eating as the sun started to set._


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Lovers Part 1

_Chapter 3: Becoming Lovers Part 1  
_

_-Scott's House- -Nighttime-_

 _-Normal POV-_

 _Scott and Vincent returned from the restaurant after they're dinner. Vincent's car was parked infront of Scott's house as they were already inside. Vincent has known Scott for a good long time. Even though his killing days. Scott completely understands Vincent. Which is why, he secretly loves Vincent, but of course Vincent doesn't know and Vincent is in love with Scott._

 _-Inside: Kitchen/Dinner Hall-_

 _Scott was in the kitchen, washing some leftover dishes as Vincent was sitting at the dinner table that was infront of the kitchen, staring at Scott. More likely staring at his sweet round beautiful ass when Scott is not watching him. "Sooo… Scott… what do you want to do?" Scott finished up as he took a towel and dry his hands as he turned around- "Vincent…can I tell you something?" Vincent blinked then nodded. Scott stared at Vincent as he sighed, shaking his head. "It's…it's nothing… I'm just thinking." He turned away from Vincent as he blushed hard. 'I can't tell him… I just can't. He'll reject me.' Vincent stared at Scott as he got up. 'And now he's leaving… great Scott. You blew it.' Suddenly, Scott felt a soft hug around his waist which surprised Scott as he blushed even more. "You wanted to tell me your feelings…don't you?" Whispered Vincent as he held Scott closer to him. Scott looked down, still blushing as he nodded- "But I'm afraid that you'll reject me and hate me..." Vincent smirked having his chin since he was abit taller than Scott. "Scott… have you forgotten? You and me went through a lot together. And you stayed by my side. No matter what. I'm happy that you are still here alive and well. Me? I'm just a sick psychopath murderer…" Now that made Scott pissed off as he quickly turned turned around to find a startled Vincent. "Don't say that! I mean, yes you killed kids before… but… you're not a damn psychopath!" Vincent blinked as he looked down at Scott. "But I killed…" "I don't care! I hate the word psychopath! Just…just say crazy…or insane." Scott wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist. "You're a crazy killer…but you do have a heart. A warm heart that calls to me. I wanted to tell you my feelings for a long time, but I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you. So I waited.. and…. " Then Scott stopped there as he .looked down. "And what? I'm listening." Scott took a deep breathe. "…I was worried you were dating…women by now." Vincent went quiet for a minute but then started snickering and then ended up laughing. Scott got mad again and growled. "Hey! What's so funny!" Vincent giggled as he wiped his eye. "Ah.. I'm sorry. It's just so cute of you when you're like this." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed Scott's forehead softly. Scott, of course, blushed as he pulled Vincent's tie down and kissed him on the lips deeply, sticking his tongue in his mouth as Vincent stick his tongue in Scott's mouth. Both of them moaned and suck each other's tongue as some saliva came out from their mouths as Scott pulled back. Vincent gave him a dark lust eye as he slowly touched Scott's crotch pants and gripped it. Scott moaned and nuzzles his head on Vincent's shoulder as Vincent picked him up by his legs and sat him on the kitchen counter and making out with him and ripping his shirt off._

 _-Scott's Pov-_

 _This is… this is so hot right now… He really wants me so badly. Just like I do. I love him…and he loves me. This is my chance._

 _-Vincent's POV-_

 _Scott loves me…I'm suprized. Really. He's so cute and loveable. So yummy and sexy. Just the way he sway his body when he's watching around taking care of the kids. Bending over…showing his tight ass that I'm about to fuck the shit out of it in his tight pants. God, I'm going to love this night._

 _-Normal POV-_

 _Scott continued to blush as he felt Vincent's lips gently rubbing on his neck. "Mm..Vincent…" Vincent chuckled and bit Scott's neck hard. Scott made a squeak sound as he pushed Vincent back, blushing. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Vincent smirked. "Marking my territory." That comment made Scott blushed even more as he growled. "I'm not your-" Vincent silenced him by kissing him and sticking his tongue in his mouth as Scott moaned in the kiss as he closed his eyes. Vincent picked him up like a princess as he walked to Scott's bedroom. "Where are we going, Vincent?" "Bedroom." This was going to a night for both of them to remember._


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Lovers Part 2

_Chapter 3: Becoming Lovers Part 2 -Short Sex Chapter-_

 _Vincent kicked the door open as the door flew open, hitting the wall. He threw Scott to the bed as Scott flop on the bed sideways as he looked up at Vincent. Vincent used his foot to close the door as he smirked lustfully at Scott. "I hope you're ready…cuz I'm going to fuck your ass so hard you probably won't be able to walk tomorrow. I'll make your ass and body want more of me." Scot's eyes were widen as he was listening to Vincent's words. 'Vincent is horny…COMPLETELY horny! I have never heard him talk so sexual like this.' Scott thought was Vincent got closer then grab his belt and started taking it off. Scott laid there, letting Vincent do whatever he wanted. But truthfully, Scott wanted this as well. They were both carving for each other. Scott's pants was pulled off and thrown to the side as they landed on the floor. Vincent then lean down and started licking Scott's right nipple softly as he used his left hand to grab his cock and started pumping. Scott moaned, closing his eyes, looking away as he bit his lip softly. Vincent watched his face as he started sucking his nipple softly and pump his cock steadily. "Vincent… this is so good." Vincent chuckled as he continued to pleasure Scott. Sure he was still going to fuck his brain out but he wanted to prepare Scott for his first time. Scott started gripping the bed sheets with one hand and rubbed Vincent's hair with his other hair like if he was petting him. Vincent then stopped pumping and used his medium purple nails to claw Scott's chest down to his stomach as he was given a shiver of pleasure by Scott. "Hehe… you must really want this." He licked two of his fingers and rubbed his tight hole which was twitching meaning his ass wanted more. Scott, of course blushed as usual as he felt Vincent's fingers penetrating his ass. Since his fingers are long, Scott could feel his fingers moving in and out inside. He started moaning more as he look at Vincent with his eyes half open. "Hehe…are you enjoying this? Let me hear you scream." He then thrust his fingers deeper as Scott screamed in pleasure. This pleased Vincent as he found Scott's sweet spot. "Ah? Did I find it?" "Damn it, Vincent! You're touching it! Just get on with it!" "Heh…you're so impatience… I want to prepare you but tearing your ass apart." Vincent continued to finger Scott as Scott was panting heavily. After fingering him for a few more minutes, Vincent pulled his fingers out as he started to get himself undress. He threw each piece of clothing to the floor as Vincent got naked. Scott stared at Vincent. His beautiful creamy body lit under the moonlight. He could perfectly see his well fit build body, his abs, just everything on Vincent. "You look so handsome, Vincent… even under the moonlight." Vincent smiled, leaning down as he kissed him on the lips softly. "Well, you look so very beautiful un der the moonlight as well." Before Scott could say anything, Vincent thrust himself deep in him and he was received a loud scream. "Damn it, Vincent! You're too big!" "Ahhh…. You're so tight...you're squeezing me so tight…" "Well, I can't help it if you're huge and deep in me!" Vincent smirked as he licked the hickey that he made on Scott's neck. "You make me so hard… I can't wait to fill you up." Vincent started thrusting in and out of Scott hard but slow as Scott gripped the bed sheet as he moaned loudly. Vincent looked at Scott's messed up face as he wet more harder with abit of speed in his thrusting. "Fuck Scott… you feel so good inside." Scott was moaning abit crazy as his eyes rolled in the back of his skull, feeling Vincent hitting the spot hard many times over. 'Fuck! This is too much! I can't contain this much pleasure! I have never felt anything like this… it's amazing…' thought Scott as Vincent started to speed up more and lean down to kiss Scott. Scott wrapped his legs around Vincent's waist as he accepted Vincent's loving kiss. The room started to get steamy and hot as Vincent pull back and rest his head on Scott's shoulder, thrusting more faster with more power. This in which made Scott scream like crazy. "Ah! Vincent! Sl...slow down, damn it!" Vincent wasn't wasn't and he continued to fuck him. "Scott…" Scott could hear him make a lustful growl sound plus the bed squeaking with the thrusting. Both of them felt their climax coming and Scott wrapped his arms around his neck, panting and moaning in his ear. "Vincent…I'm going to cum.." "Me too… Together." Vincent started to thrust with all his might as Scott was screaming. Surely, the neighbors could hear, but did they care? Nope. The only thing that was happening was Vincent fucking Scott's brains out on this glorious night. "Scott…I'm going to fill you up…now… " "YES! FILL ME, VINCENT! PLEASE!" Vincent did one final thrust as he groaned loudly releasing all his cum in Scott as Scott tensed up, screaming ad cumming on both him and Vincent. After they were done cumming, they both panted and Vincent slowly rose up, looking down at Scott who was messed up good by the man himself. He smirked and chuckled. "That was so good." Scott smiled and giggled, sitting up using his arms. "Yeah…it was. It was amazing." He gave Vincent a few sweet kisses on the lips and nose. "You do know we have work tomorrow right? We got a kid's birthday to do." Vincent groaned angrily abit but smiled. "Well…you'll be there." "Vincent, I'm not going to have you have your way with me while at work." "Oh now you're just giving me ideas, Scott…" "Ugh…you handsome devil pervert." Vincent liked Scott on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "How about Round 2?"_


	5. Update

Hey everyone! Ain here. I'm terrible sorry but my computer was out of order for a long time, but it's back up and I'm ready to do some more Vincent and Scott chapters for you guys. I'll get started on the next Chapter as soon as I can. Stay beautiful everyone 


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Tyler Bishop Part 1

_Chapter 4: Entering Tyler Bishop Part 1_

 _-Morning at Scott's House-_

 _Scott was in bed, snuggling his face on the pillow he was laying on as he slowly woke up, groaning in pain from last night. He waved his left arm around, searching for his glasses. He then sat up, growling that he couldn't find them. "Damn it…where did he put them" He then saw on the other pillow as he could also see that Vincent wasn't around. He picked up his glasses as there was a note attach to them. He pick the note off and looked at it as it read:_

Hey, babe. I didn't want to wake you so I'm going to head out for work. Your breakfast is on the table. Love you. – Vincent

Scott smiled and sighed. "I never thought we would get this far… Being lovers… though something is now bugging me… what about Vincent and his past life… Hopefully he doesn't remember his ex-wife: Sarah. Though, Vincent deserved better. That woman made his life a complete hell when she always annoy Vincent and such. I'm glad she's out of his life but she's still out there…probably still with him…" Scott got up to take a shower and get ready for work.

-Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria-

Vincent was located at the Dining Area, eating some cheese pizza as he heard all the kids screaming and yelling. This of course made him highly annoyed and pissed off but then a soft hand touch his shoulder as he look over seeing Scott, smiling. "Hey babe. Having pizza on the job?" Vincent chuckled. "Well, I got hungry on the way here." Scott sat next to him. "You didn't make you any breakfast?" "There was nothing I saw to eat so I made you some breakfast and I decided to have pizza when I got here." Scott chuckled and leans in, kissing Vincent's cheek. "My Vinny… you're so funny." Vincent look at Scott and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him and kissing him as Scott screamed in his mouth, blushing hard, knowing that they were around kids but they were located in a far distance from the kids. Scott pulled back, growling at Vincent who chuckled again. "Oi! What the hell, Vincent! We're around children! Not to mention your kids too!" "So what? You're the one that started it by kissing my cheek." Scott pouted cutely as he sighed. "Hey, spell Me." Scott rose an eyebrow. "Okay, M-E?" Vincent smirked. "You forgot the D." Scott tilt his head. "There is no D in Me." Vincent then got up after finishing his pizza as he got behind Scott, putting his hands on his shoulders, leaning down whispering in his right ear. "Not yet." Scott then finally got the point and blushed even more redder and got angry in a cute way as Vincent smiled and walked away. "You idiot pervert!" Scott yelled as he puffed his cheek, pouting. "I love that man to death but he knows how to get on my nerves."

-Vincent's POV-

'Ah, Scott is so easy to tease around. It makes him look cute and adorable. I simply can't resist. I'm glad we're lovers. This life for me is so much better than I had before. I'm so glad Scott is by my side and in my heart.' I then saw some kids gathering around a much taller child, also close to my height. "Hmm?" I observe from a distance seeing the smaller kids throwing a few pizza slices as I grew angry and made my way there. I then saw the taller child grab one of their wrist, bending it back like he was going to break it. "Hey!" I screamed as the kids backed up and then I got in the middle of them. "Break it up, you hear? This is a place of family and fun… not trying to harass each other." "Then started it." The older kid said as he continued. "He were talking about my mother and how I didn't have a father." I sighed as I look at the kids. "Let me tell you kids something…would you like it if someone mention about your parents? You wouldn't like that would you?" "No, Mr. Bishop. We're sorry." "Good. Don't make me catch you guys in trouble or I'll inform your parents. Now get." The kids ran away, probably going to the Stage to see Freddy and them. I sighed again, turning around seeing the kid in complete shocked. "…What is it? You look like you seen a ghost." "Those guys called you Mr. Bishop…" I tilted my head at him. "Yeah, why?" The older kid looked at me closely as I continue to stare back at him. Then he introduce himself as… "My…My name is Tyler Bishop." Now I got completely shocked with my eyes wide open. You can't tell me this kid is …my son. That means I have 3 kids? There is no way. "Wait…your name is-" "Vincent, it's lunch! Come on!" I got cut off by Scott yelling from a distance as I sighed. Then I look at Tyler again. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once… if your name is Tyler Bishop then that means you are my son, but we would have to do a DNA test to see." Tyler nodded understanding what I was talking about. "Also, stay out of trouble… the last thing I need are kids acting like wild animals in here." Tyler once again nodded as he watched me leave.

-Tyler's POV-

'I can't believe that I met my Dad…or I hope it is. Mom said I grew up without one so…could she be lying to me? After all these years…she lied to me? I will have to see for myself when I get my DNA checked.' I watched him leave from my sight as I left to leave the building.

-Lunch Room-

Scott was having some salad as he sat on a chair, looking at a video on Youtube as Vincent came in, sighing. "Stressed out again" Vincent shook his head as he made himself a cup of coffee. Scott looked up at Vincent as Vincent sat across from him. "What is it?" Vincent looked at him with a serious look. "Scott…I told you about having two kids of my own right?" Scott tilted his head. "Yeah when you told me that Sarah was pregnant…why?" Vincent sighed as he leaned in, whispering to him. "I think Lisa had another kid that she didn't tell me about. I just met a kid that was getting harassed by the little kids and he said his name is Tyler Bishop." Scott then dropped his jaw as he listened. "And here I thought Sarah told me that she had two kids in her stomach…not three." "Does Tyler look older than James and Leon?" Vincent nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, he's almost about my height. I don't want to believe it…yet…but I want to see a DNA test on it." Scott nodded as he looked down. "Vincent…she lied to you then if she was hiding a third child from you." "If that bitch said she was going to have two kids and not tell me three, of course she lied. That's why I broke up with her ass…I knew she was bad news." Scott sighed as he got up, walked around the table and sat on Vincent's lap, nuzzling him- "Don't worry, Vincent. I'm here for you. I won't let anyone stand in between us. I know you have kids to take care of and I understand that." Vincent chuckled as he gripped his clothed pants ass cheek making Scott moan and blush hard. "You know how to cheer me up, babe. You know…I want to tear you ass up again." "You're going to have to wait until we get out of here." "Mmm…can't wait. I want to do it now." Scott giggled, loving Vincent's naughty side as he licked his nose. "How about this? You be a good boy and I'll let you fuck me as much as you want. Deal?" Vincent growled lustfully as he kissed Scott. "Deal."


End file.
